


Crazy Lovers

by VicYaoi



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sad, Schizophrenia, Yaoi, humor changes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicYaoi/pseuds/VicYaoi
Summary: EXPEDIENTE: BF-19-85NOMBRE: Aslan J. Callenreese.EDAD: 12 años.SEXO: Masculino.DIAGNOSTICO: Esquizofrenia Indiferenciada.OBSERVACIONES: El paciente presenta alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, paranoia, cambios de humor repentinos y habla desorganizada, tiende a ser agresivo, en especial consigo mismo.***†***†***†***†***†***†***†***Por primera vez en su vida presto la atención que siempre le pedían y jamas dio, aquel ser tenia un lacio cabello negro como noche sin estrellas, el brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, si parecía ser polvo estelar, pegado en la profundidad oscura de un océano de inocencia y su sonrisa... ¡Dios! su sonrisa preciosa acababa de darle cien años de vida.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 10





	Crazy Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, les traigo esta historia que ya tenia publicada en otra plataforma.
> 
> Este trabajo tiene mención de enfermedades mentales, no se busca ofender a nadie, intenté abordar el tema con respeto ya que las enfermedades mentales son algo serio.  
> Aún así, esto es mero entretenimiento.
> 
> Espero que les guste.

EXPEDIENTE: BF-19-85

NOMBRE: Aslan J. Callenreese.

EDAD: 12 años.

SEXO: Masculino.

DIAGNOSTICO: Esquizofrenia Indiferenciada.

OBSERVACIONES: El paciente presenta alucinaciones visuales y auditivas, paranoia, cambios de humor repentinos y habla desorganizada, problemas a ser agresivos, en especial lo mismo.

TRATAMIENTO:   
° Flufenazina (Antipsicótico)   
° Clonazepam (Ansiolítico)   
° Nefazodona (Antidepresivo)   
° Terapia individual.   
° Terapia familiar.   
° Intervención psiquiátrica.

AÑOS DESPUÉS 🎃🎃🎃🎃

El muchacho de 17 años caminaba solitario por las calles, aunque quizás ... no tan solo como podría haber deseado, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla y la capucha sobre la cabeza intentando cubrir su rostro.

Quería pasar desapercibido y no toparse con nadie, absolutamente nadie, todos lo miraban como un bicho raro, todos se burlaban de él, y sus demonios no paraban de gritarle insultos, amenazas y órdenes.

Iba de camino a la clínica mental, una prisión donde ya había sido encerrado en múltiples ocasiones ... pero esos demonios eran rápidos, decían qué hacer y qué decir para qué dejaran salir pronto, ahora iba a una visita de rutina.

Debía comportarse como alguien normal si quería que la visita terminara bien, sabía que debió tomar sus medicamentos antes de salir de casa pero los odiaba, lo dejaban muy mareado y le provocaban náuseas ... efectos secundarios, pero ahora se arrepentía por no sentirse capaz de controlarse a él ya los demás ¿y si tienen algo incorrecto? ¿O hacia una tontería? Lo encerrarían otra vez, casi podría darlo por hecho.

Estaba por llegar, solo faltaban un par de cuadras más, debía ir caminando porque no soportaba lugares muy llenos de personas y sus viajes en autobús y tren siempre terminaron muy mal.

 **_ ººººCRAZY _ ** **__ ** **_ LOVERSºººº _ **

**Tenía 13 años, estaba en el vagón del tren acompañado de su padre, no podía ni recordar a donde estaban yendo pero si el que esa mañana él no quería salir de casa, había sido obligado a abandonar su habitación luego de llevar una semana encerrado, pero es que debía permanecer ahí, los demonios le contaron que su hermano quería matarlo y él, obviamente, no quería acercarse a Griffin, le daba miedo que intentara dañarlo.**

**Su infantil rostro tenía unas marcadas ojeras y ojos rojizos por el insomnio, después de todo, intentaba mantenerse alerta toda la noche en caso de que la barrera y la silla que bloqueaba la puerta fallaran, aun así ahí estaba, sentado junto a su progenitor en un vagón con más gente de la que él hubiera deseado ver, la gente le molestaba.**

-¡ **Ya deja de rascarte el brazo!** - **le dijo su padre entre dientes y lo sacudió con fuerza.**

- **Pero los piquetes me dan comezón.**

**Su adormilada mirada cambio por una expresión de fastidió ¿cómo es que el viejo no entendía que las arañas lo estaban mordiendo? Pero lo que más le intrigaba era ¿De dónde diablos salían esas malditas criaturas de nueve patas y tres ojos?**

- _Es el hombre frente a ti_ \- **fue un susurro que apenas alcanzo a oír entre tantos gritos.**

-¡ _Golpéalo! ¡Mátalo!_

_-¡No, no es él!_

_-Sí, ¡él te quiere envenenar con las arañas!_

-¿ _Ti-Tienen veneno?_

- **¿Y si no es él? -pregunto el pequeño en voz alta.**

**-¿Con quién hablas? -le pregunto su padre mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie viera a su loco hijo.**

- _Nadie_ - **nuevamente otro susurro.**

**-Con nadie. -le respondió el niño.**

**Y así pasaron unos minutos más, el pequeño rubio intentaba desesperadamente ignorar a todos esos demonios mientras también luchaba por no rascarse, pero le era inevitable sobresaltarse cada que miraba alguna araña caminar por sus brazos, los sacudía intentando deshacerse de ellas y, entre eso y todos los gritos taladrando sus tímpanos... termino explotando.**

-¡ _Es él! -_ **aquel demonio grito tan fuerte que había callado a todos los demás-** ¡ _Mátalo! ¡Hazlo o él te matara!_

**Miro al delgado hombre sentado frente a él, tenía tres ojos completamente negros al igual que las arañas que de repente eran lanzadas hacia sus brazos, y de su espalda salían cuatro miembros más, eran brazos muy largos y cubiertos de pelos que parecían espinas. Lo observo fijamente un rato hasta que el sujeto se dio cuenta y le sonrió. Se burlaba de él, como si le retara, como si dijera: "No puedes hacerme nada". Claro que podía.**

**Se levantó como si fuera un rayo y llego hasta el monstruo-araña para comenzar a descargarle golpes con toda la fuerza de un chico de 13 años, aquella criatura soltó un chillido agudo y enseguida algo más comenzó a jalare de la camiseta que llevaba, al voltear se encontró con otra bestia aberrante que le gruñía y bufaba como minotauro protegiendo su laberinto, aquella imagen le asusto mucho pero no dejo de dar puñetazos al monstruo-araña mientras las patadas eran dirigidas al "minotauro" intentando que este le dejara seguir luchando contra quien deseaba envenenarlo con esas pequeñas criaturas peludas.**

**La mayoría de los demonios gritaban excitados, animándole a seguir golpeando al monstruo, incitándolo a matarle y dejar de ser una niña llorona, una mariquita que se dejaba hacer cualquier cosa sin defenderse... como había sucedido con aquel entrenador, y exactamente así le habían incitado a tomar venganza.**

**En algún punto se le ocurrió mirar a la multitud, todo eran sombras, no había formas ni colores, el ambiente se sentía seco y pesado. Entonces, de esas sombras comenzaron a salir voces, risas más bien, eran como animales, un público voyerista que se reía como si de una manada de hienas se tratase.** **Al escucharlos reírse comenzó a llorar, quizás fue lo que termino de desbordar todas las emociones en su interior, emociones que no sabía controlar, que no sabía expresar ni plasmar.**

**Fue entonces que alguien toco suavemente su hombro y al dar un manotazo para quitárselo de encima le miro, dejo de gritar a todo pulmón y el tiempo se congelo en ese instante. Era una criatura diferente, una que no parecía pertenecer a ese desértico escenario creado por su mente dividida, un ser de luz, con color en las mejillas y labios curveados mostrando una sonrisa que jamás miro. Un ángel... ¿quizás?**

**Por primera vez en su vida presto la atención que siempre le pedían y jamás dio, aquel ser tenía un lacio cabello negro como noche sin estrellas, el brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, si parecía ser polvo estelar, pegado en la profundidad oscura de un océano de inocencia, y su sonrisa... ¡Dios! su sonrisa preciosa acababa de darle cien años de vida.**

**Un golpe en su mejilla descongelo el perfecto encuentro, el "minotauro" lo tomo y se lo echo al hombro como si fuera un costal, él ya no protesto, embelesado por la belleza de aquel nuevo y brillante ser, simplemente dejo de moverse y no aparto la mirada de lo que parecía un quinceañero asiático, la luz que logro silenciar un momento a todos los demonios. Bajaron del tren y no supo que sucedió después.**

Desde entonces su padre le prohibió rotundamente volver a abordar el transporte público, claro que lo hizo después de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo y vivió un ataque de ansiedad cuando Griffin lo llevo al hospital a la fuerza, aun no quería que él lo tocara después de todo, y odiaba tanto que todo el mundo lo obligara a hacer lo que no quería, ya no sabía si era más prisionero en la clínica donde lo internaban o en casa.

Volvió a usar el tren dos veces y una vez el autobús, en toda ocasión termino en un ataque de ira, o gritos y llanto incontrolables, la tarde del autobús lo bajaron junto con su madre... ese no era un bonito recuerdo, esa misma noche sus padres discutieron, su madre hizo maletas y se marchó, se fue para nunca volver.

**De esa noche de abandono no todo fue tan malo... escapo de casa por la puerta trasera en una distracción de su padre, ya que la ventana de su cuarto era muy pequeña y estaba abarrotada, y corrió tan lejos como sus piernas le permitieron, quería huir de todo, de su familia, de su casa, de las personas, de los demonios.**

**Cuando finalmente no pudo más se dejó caer en el suelo, en medio de la carretera y se quedó ahí, esperando a que pasara algún auto y terminara su miseria, al fin y al cabo, siempre quiso terminar con todo, pero cuando intento drenar el dolor a través de sus muñecas, su vecino y único amigo, Shorter le detuvo y curo sus heridas, para su desgracia no fueron cortes lo suficientemente profundos. Sentado en el negro asfalto, cubriendo sus ojos y oídos en vano, y esperando su muerte, escucho que lo llamaban.**

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? -se sobresaltó cuando algo acaricio su cabeza y de un segundo a otro la noche se volvió el día más hermoso del año.**

**-Tú... -lo dijo bajito y sintió su rostro arder- mi luz.**

**El chico le sonrió con suma ternura y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie e ir a la banqueta, lejos del peligro de la carretera. El rubio dudo en si aceptar la ayuda o no, le daba miedo, tenía miedo y las voces no ayudaban en nada, solo empeoraban todo, le decían que ese hermoso ángel era como ellos.**

**-¡No es verdad, él no es un demonio! -lo dijo en voz alta, y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, tan repentino como todas sus acciones- No es verdad... ¿Cierto?**

**El muchacho sonrió aún más y tomo su mano sin preguntarle, lo hizo ponerse de pie y correr a un lugar seguro, el menor de ellos solo se dejó hacer, sintiéndose estúpido y miserable por volver a dejar que hicieran con él como quisieran sin preguntar que deseaba realmente. Así que también era un demonio...**

**-¡Muévete, mocoso! ¡Mierda! –cuando el rubio miro atrás el conductor le mostró su dedo medio y acelero.**

**¡No era un demonio! Lo sabía, era un ángel que lo estaba salvando... quizás... con esa bendita sonrisa también podría salvarlo de su mente.**

**-¿Estas bien, Ash? -le dio una rápida revisada con la mirada y volvió a sonreír al comprobar que estaba bien**.

-¡ _Es un espía!_

_-Ugh... acosador..._

_-Es lindo, ¡Me gusta!_

- **Me gusta... -lo pronuncio firmemente, sin una pizca de duda en su voz.**

 **-¿Eh? -se sonrojo tras escuchar esa declaración, sin embargo, la sonrisa en su linda carita solo se ensancho- También me gustas**.

Después de eso el recuerdo estaba borroso, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba sobre la misma banqueta, recostado en posición fetal y usando su brazo como almohada improvisada, estaba solo... pero feliz, por primera vez sentía una extraña calidez en su pecho y no pudo borrar esa sensación incluso después de ser nuevamente golpeado y amenazado por su padre, esta vez, todos los demonios estaban relativamente tranquilos y solo había unas pocas voces, algunos gritaban alegres y otros incluso cantaban:

- _Es lindo._

_-Lo quiero_

_-Debe ser mío, nuestro._

_-Mi amor... mi luz._

Todo había sido felicidad hasta que corrió a contarle todo a Shorter y él le pregunto -¿ _Cómo se llama_?- ¿Su nombre...? Nunca le pregunto su nombre, jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle, ni en el vagón ni en la calle. Nunca se presentaron y él le llamo Ash... justo como su mejor amigo y su hermano le llamaban ¿cómo es que aquel chico sabía su nombre? ¿Y por qué no le pregunto el suyo? y aun así respondió con convicción y felicidad.

-Se llama Eiji.

 ** _ººººCRAZY_ ** ** ** ** _LOVERSºººº_ **

Finalmente solo debía doblar la esquina y llegaría a la estúpida clínica, todo estaba bien, llegaría a salvo y sin retrasos, sintió un alivio al poder completar su viaje solo, era todo un reto para él... pero entonces, un trio de chicos pasó a su lado, riéndose de algún comentario elocuente de alguno y Ash freno en seco.

- _Se burlan de ti._

_-Tu ropa es estúpida._

_-Dicen que estás loco, trastornado._

_-Tú eres estúpido._

_-¡Pégale!_

ººººCRAZY LOVERSºººº

-¿Por qué te peleaste? -el psiquiatra, el Doctor Dawson, le miraba intentando mostrar compasión, pero no lo lograba completamente- tienes suerte de que tu amigo pandillero estuviera cerca para salvarte.

No lo miraba, intentaba mantenerse en silencio, siempre era muy difícil, pero el diminuto ciempiés azul que revoloteaba en una esquina de la habitación le ayudaba a concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Me esperaba -dijo distraídamente.

-¿Quién? -preguntó el doctor.

-Short... Mi "amigo pandillero" -respondió mirándole a los ojos por un fugaz instante y regresando la mirada a esa esquina donde ahora el insecto caminaba en círculos sobre la pared- su nombre es Shorter. Él... siempre me espera aquí cuando debo venir, dice que me cuida.

-Bueno, me alegro de que alguien se preocupe por ti... -notó que era relativamente ignorado y miró al sitio que su paciente miraba con tanta atención, solo que lo encontró vacío- ¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos, Aslan?

-¿ _Qué le importa?_

_-¡Que se joda!_

_-Solo di que sí._

-Sí, doctor. -seguía sin mirarlo.

-¿Estás teniendo alucinaciones? Hay... ¿Hay algo ahí? -señaló dicha zona de la habitación con un dedo pero de igual forma el rubio no apartó su inquieta mirada.

-¡¿ _Acaso es ciego?!_

_-Tú eres ciego... Y estúpido._

_-No._

-No, solo... veía una telaraña.

Finalmente centro su mirada en el psiquiátrica, aunque no lo miraba a los ojos, le costaba mucho ver a los demás a los ojos, creía firmemente que si lo hacia los demás verían sus entrañas, sus órganos y fluidos a través de esas ventanas.

-Okey -respondió no muy convencido, acomodo sus lentes y reviso algunos apuntes- en nuestra última sesión me dijiste que tendrías una cita con tu novio... ¿Quieres contarme? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hicieron algo divertido?

-¡ _Al carajo_ _ese maldito_!

_-N-No es malo..._

_-¿Le pasó algo?_

_-Ojalá se haya muerto._

Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos y puños lo más fuerte que pudo, hasta que dolió, comenzó a respirar agitado y a mover su pierna derecha rítmicamente, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la placa sobre el escritorio, la que tenía grabado el nombre del doctor.

-No... No hubo cita -lo dijo como si evitará gritar y las palabras se volvieran ácido en su boca- No pu- pudo ir. Él... ¡Él me mandó al carajo por su estúpido tío! -ahora si estaba alterado.

Ah, podía haberse controlado si hablaban de otra cosa ¿por qué ese tema en especial? Para Ash, Eiji era un asunto delicado.

-¡Su jodido y estúpido tío es un imbécil! ¡Él también es un imbécil! -golpeó el escritorio y pateo el piso, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con prisa y en círculos dentro de la habitación, dando puñetazos a la pared que se le cruzara, la furia se le reflejaba en los ojos -¡Me llamo a mi celular de mierda para cancelar una cita planeada hace una semana! ¡Me cancelo a minutos de la hora planeada!

-Pensé que no te dejaban tener celular –lo dijo sabiendo que el joven no le escuchaba, estaba muy ocupado reprochándole a su ausente novio.

Los guardias habían entrado en cuanto escucharon el estruendo, uno de esos hombres corpulentos tomo a Ash desde la espalda y le inmovilizó los brazos, el otro guardia se ocupó de las piernas. Él chico no dejaba de removerse y gritar, después de todo, esos dos goblins del tamaño de gorilas aparecieron de la nada e intentaban secuestrarlo.

Fue llevado a una roca plana gigante, parecía una roca de sacrificio y ahí lo ataron para matarlo, las voces no dejaban de insultarlo y gritarle que se defendiera pero ya tenía manos y pies atados.

-¡ _Entonces muere antes de que te maten!_

Esa era una orden y Ash obedeció, comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la roca, no tenía mucha movilidad pero al menos podía hacer eso, los golpes eran fuertes, comenzó a sangrar pero él ni siquiera se detuvo un instante.

-¡Deténgalo! -grito esa sombra... No, no era una sombra, era una criatura con apariencia del siglo XVII, de esas que decían curar la peste, solo que la negra túnica encerada era su piel resbalosa y no había máscara... No, ese horrible pico de cuero era su rostro.

Gritó de miedo al verlo y le suplico que se alejara de él, pero la criatura llego a su lado con una jeringa en mano mientras uno de los goblins le inmovilizaba la cabeza y también se la ataba a la roca de sacrificio, sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y todo se volvió negro... de nuevo ese vació.

Cuando su conciencia volvió estaba sobre una cama de hospital, inmovilizado y mareado, con la cabeza vendada. Del otro extremo de la habitación se oían las voces del doctor Dawson y Shorter... así que aún no salía de la clínica.

-¿Ash? -era Shorter, no pudo verlo ponerse de pie pero si escucho cuando se acercó a él- ¿Cómo te sientes?

El rubio odiaba esa pregunta, aunque bueno... él odiaba casi todo.

-Quiero irme. Suéltame.

El veinteañero miro al doctor de su amigo y este a las guardias, les hizo una señal con la cabeza para confirmarles que ya podían liberar al muchacho y así lo hicieron. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue ponerse a la defensiva y mirar con recelo a esos desgraciados que ahora ya tenían un rostro más humano... ya no eran goblins, al menos no su apariencia pero estaba seguro de que tenían el cerebro de uno.

Los guardias se fueron y escucho a los otros dos hombres hablar, él miro de nuevo a lo que antes fue una roca donde moriría y luego al lugar en que habitaba el cien pies azul... ya no estaba. Se sentía tranquilo en ese momento y eso le asustaba aún más, o lo haría si su sistema nervioso no estuviera tan adormecido que dudaba que siguiera en funcionamiento, esas drogas inyectadas eran poderosas.

De repente se sintió solo, extrañamente y para sorpresa de quien lo oyera decirlo, sentía una soledad incomoda al no escuchar a sus demonios hablar, queriendo desaparecer esa sensación camino hasta Shorter, quien se hallaba de pie frente al doctor, y le tomó del brazo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y cerró los ojos intentando disminuir el mareo y las náuseas.

Shorter le miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con tristeza, un chico tan hermoso y tierno que debía sobrevivir diariamente a un infierno... tanto en su cabeza como en casa, verlo tan vulnerable en ese momento le recordó que no era más que un muchacho de 17 años, un adolescente aun, pero saber que solo actuaba relajado cuando estaba bajo el efecto de las drogas clínicas... eso era lo triste.

-Por ahora creo que lo mejor es aumentar la dosis de los antipsicóticos -dijo Dawson- y convendría mucho retomar las terapias familiares... ¿cómo está todo en casa?

La pregunta fue para "el amigo pandillero", sabía que su paciente no estaba en condición de responder. Shorter hizo que Ash tomara asiento pero este se negaba a soltarlo así que se posiciono detrás de él y lo abrazo por sobre los hombros, el rubio solo recargo su cabeza en uno del brazos del mayor.

-Mal -respondió como queriendo que el joven entre sus brazos no escuchara- desde que su madre se fue... bueno, su padre intenta matarse con cirrosis, su hermano Griffin trabaja mucho, se la pasa fuera de casa, usted diría que quiere vivir mejor y sacar adelante a Ash pero... veo que solo lo hace para no estar con él, le tiene miedo -negó con la cabeza mostrando su inconformidad y desaprobación- es ridículo ¡Es su hermano! y Ash lo quiere... él si lo quiere –miro al joven adormecido entre sus brazos y suspiro- ¿Cree que no le lástima que una persona de su familia lo mire de esa forma? Solíamos jugar los tres juntos cuando Ash y yo éramos niños... pero desde que lo diagnosticaron, Griffin simplemente...

Dejo la oración en el aire, inconclusa. Abrazo más fuerte a Ash como si quisiera protegerlo de su familia ausente y suspiro. El psiquiatra entrelazo sus dedos sobre el escritorio, se reacomodo en su silla, pensado en que decir, después de todo, con tantos años ejerciendo su profesión ya no era tan empático.

-Ei...ji -Ash abrió sus ojos y miro fijamente el suelo- quiero ver a Eiji, debo disculparme. Su tío estaba enfermo, debí... debí entender y acompañarlo. Quiero verlo.

-Aslan, cuéntame acerca de tu novio. ¿Cómo es Eiji?

-¿Eiji? Mi Eiji es lindo -entonces una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, dándole un ambiente relajado a la habitación- muy lindo... mi luz.

 _** ººººCRAZY ** _ _**** _ _** LOVERSºººº ** _

Ya se encontraban en camino, volviendo por el mismo recorrido que hacían para llegar a la clínica, los efectos de las drogas ya estaban desapareciendo, después de todo habían hablado largo rato sobre el novio de Ash en la sala del doctor, este respondía alegremente todo sobre el chico japonés, a veces muy rápido, otras... no sabía de quien le estaban hablando.

Shorter andaba en silencio por el camino, Ash iba con la mirada perdida en criaturas terroríficas de múltiples rostros y extremidades mutiladas con cuencas vacías que caminaban al otro lado de la calle, en algún momento el rubio comento que las criaturas querían que caminara por el medio de la carretera y Shorter le tomo de la mano para evitar que eso sucediera, los autos pasaban a gran velocidad y aun si no fuera así, no se arriesgaría a que algo le pasara a su querido amigo.

Un hombre de mediana edad venia caminando de frente a ellos, al verlos tomados de la mano de su boca salieron insultos homofóbicos y burlas dirigidas al muchacho de rasgos finos que cantaba erróneamente una canción infantil.

Con Ash no se metía nadie, no sin que Shorter saltara a la defensiva, pero en ese momento estaba ocupado cuidando del menor como para alterarlo con violencia, sabía que eso le ponía histérico, así que, sin que el rubio lo notara, le metió una sacadilla al sujeto cuando este paso a su lado, no reacciono ni para meter las manos y termino de cara contra el suelo, con dientes y nariz rotos. El joven chino sonrió triunfante, y tarareo la canción entonada por su mejor amigo.

A poco más de medio camino Shorter se detuvo, estaban frente a una vieja casa de dos pisos, bardeada y con una reja de un metro como entrada al pequeño patio-jardín. Era una casa en venta a la que el veinteañero le había echado el ojo, había juntado el dinero necesario con mucho esfuerzo y mañana mismo firmaría el contrato de arrendamiento con la vieja dueña, pero... ¿y Ash? De repente lo pensó ¿Qué pasaría con Ash si él no estaba cerca para ayudarlo?

Las casas de ambos eran contiguas y el chico siempre podía visitarle cuando tuviera problemas ¿y ahora? Después de lo que hablo con el medico mientras Ash estaba inconsciente se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo "a su suerte" con una familia que fingía que él no existía, no, no podía, Ash solo lo tenía a él, a él y a Eiji, pero el menor le había contado que este vivía en la casa de su tío así que no podría hospedarlo y además, dudaba que el tío quisiera a un "loco" en su casa.

Tomo una decisión.

-Oye Ash, ¿Te gusta esta casa? -su sonrisa felina salió a relucir.

-Sí. Las motos rojas son geniales ¿viste esa? ¡Casi vuela! Yo quiero volar.

Apareció el habla desorganizada. Ya había lidiado con eso antes pero siempre era muy complicado.

-Yo... voy a comprar esta casa y me mudare -le hablaba suavemente, casi como un niño pequeño.

-Esta genial -y no alejaba su vista de esa moto que se paseaba por la carretera haciendo trucos y maniobras increíbles- me gusta que tengan forma de auto.

-Eso solo sería un auto más -rió con gracia y volvió a tomarlo de la mano- Ya no podre estar contigo tanto como antes -lo dijo como un lamento y con mirada triste.

-¿Dulce? –pregunto olfateando el aire- ¡No! ¡No me gusta como huelen los dulces! ¡Odio el dulce!

-Creí que habías dicho que Eiji huele dulce -había decidido seguirle el hilo torcido y enredado de su conversación, así que fue una sorpresa cuando lo miro a los ojos con un brillo peculiar.

-¡Sí! Me encanta el aroma de mi Eiji.

Ash sonrió y de repente olvido la inexistente moto roja, el ruidoso sonido de su motor también desapareció, quería seguir hablando de su hermoso y adorable novio, no se cansaba de eso, lo amaba tanto que no cabía en su pecho toda la felicidad que el chico le provocaba, cada día lo quería más, lo deseaba más, quería besarle, quería tocarlo pero... no, no debía tocarlo, aunque los demonios le gritaran que debía hacerlo suyo aun contra voluntad.

No, Ash no quería eso, no lo dañaría como ya él había sido cruelmente dañado. Y entonces su sonrisa desapareció y su semblante se puso serio, sin mostrar emoción... estaba recordando cosas que deseaba olvidar, pero los recuerdos dolorosos son más vividos que los felices, se graban más profundo, te marcan hasta la piel

-¿Quieres vivir aquí conmigo, Ash?

 _ **ººººCRAZY**_ _**LOVERSºººº**_

Una semana después Ash ya estaba instalado en su nueva casa, estaba feliz... dentro de lo que cabe, no le gritaban, no le pegaban, el aire no estaba intoxicado con alcohol barato y no era visto con esa combinación de miedo y desprecio.

El día que fue por sus pertenencias en compañía de Shorter, su padre ni siquiera le miro... seguramente ni supo lo que le decía, estaba muy ebrio para entender. Griffin había dado un suspiro, Shorter creyó que para él había sido un alivio que su medio hermano desapareciera de su vida... aun así, lo que realmente ocurrió fue que le agradeció por sacar a su hermanito de ese ambiente, le dijo que ayudaría con sus gastos semanalmente y que si necesitaban algo no dudaran en llamarlo, también pidió visitarlo de vez en cuando, si su trabajo se lo permitía. Shorter acepto, le dio la dirección y pidió que el padre de ambos no se enterara de nada.

Era noche, Ash fue obligado por su amigo, y ahora compañero de casa, a tomar sus medicamentos y mandado a dormir... pero no los quería tomar, sabían demasiado amargos y le provocaban cosas extrañas a su cuerpo, así que los escupió en el baño.

No lograba dormir, había una fiesta de duendes y hadas bajo su cama que no le dejaba en paz, cubría sus oídos con las almohadas pero las chillonas risas solo parecían aumentar, cuando estaba por asomar la cabeza bajo la cama comenzó a escuchar golpecitos en su ventana, era un segundo piso pero ni siquiera pensó en eso, en su mundo todo era posible.

Se levantó descalzo y abrió la ventana para asomarse a abajo, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a su novio con piedritas en una mano y saludándole con la otra, estuvo por gritar de alegría pero Eiji, sin borrar su alegre sonrisa, le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

-Baja -le dijo dejando caer las piedras al suelo.

-¿Cómo? Shorter cierra con llave y no me deja salir de noche.

-Salta.

-Pero... está muy alto -respondió midiendo la distancia- Podría lastimarme.

- _No seas nena._

_-Es peligroso._

_-¿Y si se enoja?_

-Sí, creo que incluso podrías morir -dijo Eiji con una expresión de preocupación sincera- pero... quiero abrazarte.

Entonces no lo pensó más, había un viejo y muerto árbol cerca de su ventana, si saltaba lo suficiente llegaría a él. Se subió al marco de la ventana y salto de un solo impulso, logro llegar al árbol y sujetarse de una rama pero esta se rompió y cayó al suelo, ya no era mucha distancia así que no tendría nada más allá de un hematoma y algún raspón. Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y finalmente los dos amantes se reunieron en un abrazo cálido y necesitado.

-Me gusta tu aroma -le susurro contra su cuello mientras suspiraba.

-Espero que Shorter no haya escuchado esa rama quebrarse -menciono el japonés con gracia.

-¡No hables de él cuando estás conmigo! -en un repentino ataque de enojo y celos lo aparto de su cuerpo y apretó sus brazos tan fuerte que seguramente dejaría marcas- ¡No menciones el nombre de nadie más! Yo estoy frente a ti... Yo, yo no... ¿No soy suficiente?

-L-Lo siento, calabacita -su sonrisa forzada demostraba el dolor en sus brazos- ¿Por qué no... caminamos un poco? Aquí despertaremos a Shor... Podrían descubrirnos y molestar.

Ash acepto tras disculparse, lo hizo de mala gana, pero por Eiji él haría todo, y caminaron hasta llegar al viejo y oscuro parqué, después de todo era cerca de media noche. Ahí se sentaron juntos sobré el pasto y el rubio volvió a abrazar a su dulce amor, besó repetidamente su mejilla mientras el otro reía y lo empujaba levemente, sin real intención de apartarlo.

-Dame un beso real -su sonrisa pareció crecer.

Eiji siempre sonreía de una manera extraña, como la primera vez, una sonrisa que le tranquilizaba pero que parecía esconder algo, algo misterioso y, quizás incluso algo doloroso.

-¿Co-Como es un beso real? -pregunto un poco avergonzado y agachando la mirada.

- _No lo sabe._

_-Que estúpido._

_-¡Huye!_

-Nunca me has besado en los labios, Ash. Quiero un beso en los labios -pidió poniendo los brazos sobre los hombros de su novio.

-No... No sé si deba, Eiji -miraba a todos lados sintiéndose observado por todas las personas-sombra de alrededor- es malo y duele.

-No duele. No si se hace con amor, yo... -retiro sus brazos, lucia decepcionado- pensé que me amabas, Ash.

-¡Te amo! -su expresión de preocupación casi parecía terror, tenía miedo de perder a su hermoso ángel, su luz, su lindo novio por más de tres años ¿O eran siete? quizás... una semana- ¡N-No me dejes!

-Entonces bésame, cariño.

Ash apretó los labios con nerviosismo, no quería herir a Eiji y la única vez que él recibió un beso en los labios lo habían lastimado, había sido un beso doloroso. Se acercó lentamente al japonés y se detuvo a solo centímetros, sentir el cálido aliento del otro le traía malos recuerdos; alguien sobre él, respirándole en el rostro, abriéndole las piernas a la fuerza y haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡No quiero! -grito para levantarse y alejarse.

-¡Entonces no me amas, Aslan! ¿Por qué me mientes? -él también se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.

-No yo... ¡No! -apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavar sus uñas en la piel.

-¡ _Es una perra!_

_-¡Mátalo!_

_-¡Pégale, pégale, pégale!_

En un segundo todos los demonios se alteraron, gritos y llantos salieron desde su cabeza, insultos y órdenes que, por más que cubriera sus oídos, no cesaban.

-¡Cállense! -grito a todo pulmón, quería arrancarse las orejas, silenciar todos los gritos, todas las voces, quemar el maldito infierno.

Comenzó a patear el suelo, se tiró sobre él y arrancaba el pasto enterrando sus dedos en la tierra tan profundo como podía.

-Estás loco -alcanzo a escuchar a Eiji hablar y luego sus pasos alejándose.

-¡Puta! ¡Muérete! -gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo, golpeando todo lo que alcanzaba a tocar e incluso a sí mismo- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, mierda!

-¡Ash! -Shorter llegó corriendo a él e intento calmarlo, obviamente las palabras no funcionaban pero aun así le hablaba con paciencia y entendimiento mientras luchaba por inmovilizarlo para que dejará de hacerse daño- ¡Tranquilo, Ash! Debes calmarte, amigo. Todo está bien. Aquí estoy.

**_ººººCRAZY_ ** **** **_LOVERSºººº_ **

A la mañana siguiente no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa, ni porque estaba cubierto con más vendajes y banditas, estaba sobre su cama y Shorter dormía en una incómoda silla a su lado.

Lo despertó sacudiéndolo del hombro, esté, un poco sobresaltado, se tallo los ojos y sonrió.

-Buen día, Ash.

-Tengo hambre. -fue todo lo que dijo y volvió a acostarse en la cama. Se puso a mirar algo que paseaba por el techo y a charlar con algo o alguien acostado a su lado, algo entre la cama y la pared.

El desayuno fue relativamente normal, está vez Ash no se quejó de que hubiera insectos muertos en su comida, que estuviera podrida o aún viva ni nada de eso, pero de igual forma no comía, estaba callado, demasiado callado.

-Anoche... -comenzó Shorter- ¿Por qué saliste? -intento de su tono de voz fuera tranquilo y creyó lograrlo bien.

-Cita... Con Eiji. -hablaba pesado, como si le costara decir las palabras.

-Oh, ¿No sería mejor tener citas durante el día? -dio un mordisco final a su comida y apartó el plato.

-Así no molesto a nadie... No, no quiero golpear a nadie... ni que me peguen.

Aquella simple oración le partió el alma a Shorter, ¿Por qué tenía que ocultarse? ¿Por qué la gente no podía ser más comprensiva con las personas de enfermedades mentales? Solo los aislaban, ignorándolos, fingiendo que no existan y molestándose por cada acción que hacían, ellos también eran personas, eran seres humanos con sentimientos, pero aun así, aunque sonara contradictorio, son distintos a la mayoría, ellos son especiales, tienen la capacidad de ver el mundo de otra forma y los atacan por ello, porque no cumplen sus estúpidos "estándares".

Claro que sabía que Ash podía ser agresivo... No entendía porque era así, tomaba sus medicamentos y visitaba seguido al doctor Dawson a menos que... a menos que no estuviera tomándoselos realmente, o que necesitara otro tipo de medicina, después de todo le habían dado una experimental, no sabía que era pero... él solo deseaba verlo feliz.

-Ya veo... -continuo con la conversación- anoche escuche algo de ruido, cuando me levante corrí a tu habitación y no estabas, eso me preocupo, me diste un susto, Ashy

-Lo odio. Quiero matarlo. Dicen que debo matarlo, ¿No es bueno conmigo?

-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto desorientado.

-Está enojado conmigo, yo no hice nada ¡Es su culpa! -golpeo la mesa del comedor con las palmas de las manos y luego se las llevó al rostro, tallándolo con fuerza como si así logrará desaparecer todos los sentimientos negativos- ¡No quiero recordar nada de eso!

-Entiendo, hablas de tu novio ¿verdad? -busco la forma de continuar hablando sin alterar mucho al muchacho- De eso quería preguntarte... Cuando te encontré finalmente en el parque yo... No mire a nadie más, ¿Ocurrió...

-Me dejó, -dijo interrumpiendo al otro- no me quiere. ¡Me obliga a recordar cosas si me pide eso! ¿Crees que él lo sabe? ¡Aun así es molesto! ¡Lo odio!

Shorter se rasco la cabeza, incómodo y sin saber que decir, además de que no entendía con claridad de que le estaba hablando el muchacho, aun así, cuando volvió la vista a él se puso de pie, había notado sus ojos acuosos y un ligero temblor. Camino hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto usando un tono paterno.

-Yo lo quiero, -las lágrimas se derramaron, se sentían ácidas y calientes- lo quiero mucho, ¿Por qué no entiende? Me... -sollozó- me dice que lo toque, pero no debo tocarlo -movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con exageración.

-Bueno, él no sabe lo que te ocurrió ¿Cierto? Tal vez él solo... Es normal al ser joven, desear hacerlo con tu pareja y...

-No sé si lo sabe, pero yo no quiero dañarlo, -las lágrimas seguían quemando sus rosadas mejillas mientras escuchaba a algunos demonios burlarse- no quiero hacerlo lo que me hicieron, y se enoja conmigo ¿Acaso no debería quedarse a mi lado por amor y no simplemente por un interés de satisfacción?

Shorter suspiro sorprendido, a veces creía que Ash decía las cosas más coherentes en una sociedad que solo tenía interés autocomplaciente de forma egoísta... Quizás era cierto y Ash era el único cuerdo mientras los "locos" eran él y el resto. Él anhelaba un amor puro.

Sin saber que responderle al rubio solo lo abrazo y lo dejo llorar en su hombro, todo mientras el chico pronunciaba incansablemente el nombre del culpable de su llanto.

_**ººººCRAZY** _ __ _**LOVERSºººº** _

Luego de ese suceso y una aparente ruptura, las cosas en casa se volvieron difíciles, el rubio estaba más agresivo, se negaba a tomar el medicamento y lo tiraba o escupía frente al mayor, gritaba hasta el cansancio y arrojaba cosas, golpeaba la pared, los muebles y así mismo, y a Shorter cuando se le acercaba.

A pesar de que el mayor trabajaba desde casa para cuidar de su amigo, estaba fallando en su empleo, pensó en trabajar de noche pero ni así pudo hacerlo o descansar, Ash comenzó a sufrir terrores nocturnos, se ponía a gritar y llorar en medio de la noche, el joven chino intentaba consolarlo para que volviera a quedarse dormido pero no parecía funcionar, luego de unos minutos se dejaba caer, durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado y más o menos una hora después ocurría de nuevo.

Shorter estaba cansado, llevaba demasiados días sin dormir correctamente que temía que su paciencia con Ash se agotara. El rubio por su parte estaba de pésimo humor todo el tiempo, no quería comer, las alucinaciones eran cada vez más constantes y agresivas, los demonios le ordenaban quemar cosas, destruirlas y, peor aún, le decían que si cortaba su cuerpo se sentiría mejor, al no tener disponible nada para hacerlo, ya que Shorter resguardaba todo lo que considerara dañino, aruñaba su piel tantas veces como fuera necesario para sangrar casi a chorros, otras veces se mordía hasta que su piel estaba morada e incluso, había llegado a arrancarse la piel.

-Hey, ya pronto será tu cumpleaños, Ashy -Shorter se sentó junto a él en el sofá, en ese momento el menor estaba un poco calmado así que quiso hablar como solían hacerlo, incluso apreciaría el habla desorganizada si así no había agresividad- ¿Hay algo que quieras como regalo?

Miraba fijamente el televisor apagado, sin moverse ni un centímetro y casi sin parpadear, pero hablando en susurros sobre algo que parecía serio.

-¿O algo que quieras comer? -sin respuesta- ¿Ash? -nada, estaba totalmente ausente- Entiendo, hablemos luego -sintiéndose derrotado y sin humor de continuar, se acomodó y cerró los ojos queriendo descansar un rato.

-¡Eiji! -grito repentinamente. Shorter abrió los ojos y miro el techo, ni siquiera sus reflejos funcionaban bien- Yo... quiero hablar con Eiji -aun miraba el televisor- quizás si hablo con él... a lo mejor aún me quiere, yo lo quiero... extraño a mi Eiji.

-Han pasado casi dos semanas, quizás él no... -giro su rostro y vio esa triste mirada angustiosa como de un niño que recién había llorado y que aun podía continuar, solo bastaba un pequeño y muy mínimo incentivo- sí, quizás ya no está enojado, seguro que también quiere verte.

Aquel lindo americano sonrió con entusiasmo y se levantó de un salto mientras reía alegre.

-¡Voy a ir a verlo!

-Espera, espera -también se levantó y estiro los brazos mientras bostezaba- te acompaño, ¿dónde vive?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y ladeo la cabeza como un cachorrito sin entender la pregunta. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde vive Eiji?

-Yo... creo que no lo sé -comenzó a rebuscar en su revuelto cerebro intentando encontrar una respuesta pero no lo lograba, eso le desespero, comenzó a caminar enérgicamente de un lado a otro- ¿D-Donde? Eiji no...

-Está bien, hey, quizás solo... -no quería que se alterara cuando acababa de sonreír por primera vez en dos semanas- solo lo olvidaste, no pasa nada, todos olvidamos cosas -intento restarle importancia al asunto y sonrió- ¿De qué otra forma lo encontramos?

-Pues... ¿teléfono? -miro al mayor con suplica- ¿puedo llamarle?

-Claro, Ashy. -saco su celular de un bolsillo y se lo entrego, listo para marcar el numero- no necesitas pedir permiso.

Tomo el celular con sus dos manos y marco el número lentamente, presiono el botón de llamada y lo pego a su oreja, unos segundos después se lo regreso a Shorter.

-¡No sirve! -su frustración se reflejó en su expresión- ¡Está roto!

-No está roto, intenta volver a marcar ¿Te sabes el número de memoria?

-¡Claro que sí! -grito ofendido. Volvió a marcar el número dos veces más y fue el mismo resultado, una voz molesta le decía que el número no existía.

-¿Lo tienes escrito en algún lado? Quizás hay un número mal.

Sin decir nada, el chico tomo rumbo a su habitación, Shorter le siguió, ambos subieron las escaleras con algo de prisa y caminaron hasta entrar en esa casi vacía habitación. Ash tomo uno de sus abrigos y rebusco en un bolsillo hasta encontrar un viejo trozo de papel doblado, lo entrego y espero.

-¿Es este? -él mayor desdobló la amarillenta y arrugada hoja y la observó unos largos segundos, repasándola una y otra vez y luego miro al muchacho que estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama viéndolo fijamente, esperando- ¿Por qué no vuelves a marcar? O... Quizás cambio su número y por eso ya no contesta.

Le devolvió la hoja extendida y espero a ver qué hacía, volvió a marcar, una, dos, cinco veces más y era el mismo mensaje. Shorter lo vio apretar los puños y le quitó el celular antes de que lo arrojara, en su lugar rompió la hoja en pedazos y los lanzó por el aire.

Un gritó desde lo más profundo salió por su garganta, lastimándola en el proceso, pateo la cama y dio puñetazos en el colchón.

-¡Qué se muera! ¡Qué muera, lo odio! ¡Lo detesto! ¡Muérete!

Él dueño de la casa lo miraba sin hacer nada, y en un momento fugaz pensó, - _ah, soy igual que Griffin_ \- ignorando lo que sucedía, fingiendo que nada pasaba.

-¡Demonios! ¡Desaparece! -ahora golpeaba la pared y a sí mismo, sus piernas, brazos y cabeza- ¡Muérete! ¡Te odio! -un sollozo hizo que Shorter reaccionara a pesar de él extremo cansancio- Yo te amo... Eiji, ¿Por qué?

Seguido de eso los gritos desgarradores volvieron, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, se sintió abandonado por quién más amaba, incluso cuando su madre lo dejo solo pudo reír ante el dolor, cuando su hermano lo ignoraba no sentía nada, cuando su padre lo golpeaba se ponía furioso y se defendía pero... Eiji...

Ahora sentía dolor, puro y genuino, gritaba de culpa y terror, los demonios reían ante su sufrimiento y eso solo lo entristecía más, no entendía porque se sentía así, estaba cansado, de la vida, de las voces, de su enfermedad ¿Por qué no podía ser un chico normal? ¿Tener un noviazgo normal? Él solo lo echaba todo a perder, siempre cometiendo errores y siendo estúpido, hiriendo a los que lo cuidaban, a los que amaba.

-¡Me quiero morir! Quiero morirme...

-No, Ash -Shorter lo abrazo, aunque esté aún seguía lanzando golpes y patadas retorciéndose en el piso- No digas eso -y lloró, de impotencia y frustración.

Lloraron juntos hasta que Ash se durmió.

_**ººººCRAZY** _ __ _**LOVERSºººº** _

Había dormido todo el día, y no despertó hasta el siguiente, comenzó a ponerse receptivo, aceptaba que Shorter le diera su medicamento y lo tomaba sin objetar, solo haciendo gestos de disgusto.

Los terrores nocturnos continuaron pero ya no eran muy duraderos, ambos habían podido descansar mejor, conversaban tranquilamente de vez en cuando y de forma más coherente, aunque aún reaparecía el habla desorganizada pero no era gran problema, a veces incluso era divertido, la agresividad también había desaparecido de momento.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que el calendario marco el 12/08. La mañana era fresca, agradable, al menos de momento y Ash fue sorprendido con un delicioso desayuno, un regalo de parte de su hermano y una nota disculpándose por su ausencia. Comieron entre bromas del mayor y una que otra risilla del más joven.

Shorter se había tomado el día libre ese lunes, bueno en realidad había sido despedido por obvias razones. Cuando acabaron de comer, el rubio puso los brazos sobre la mesa y recostó su cabeza sobre ellos, eso mientras esperaba que el otro volviera con sus medicamentos.

-Shorter ¿Recuerdas...? -dijo cuándo lo vio volver con todos esos desagradables frascos de pastillas y gotas- ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste... qué había algunas cosas que solo yo podía ver y oír? ¿Y que esas cosas no eran reales?

-¿Eh? -sorprendido por la pregunta volvió a tomar asiento frente al muchacho- sí, lo recuerdo ¿por qué?

-Me preguntaba... -clavo la mirada en su amigo, esperando ver la verdad a través de sus ojos, de esas ventanas, y pregunto con temor pero decisión en su voz- ¿Alguna vez has visto a Eiji?

No respondió enseguida, se quedó pensando, inconscientemente, cuál sería la respuesta correcta.

-No -dijo en automático- creo que no.

Ash apretó los labios, intentando contener sus indescifrables sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, y aun así sus ojos derramaron aquel desbordado mar de emociones.

-¡Pero! -retomo la palabra apresuradamente- ¡Puede ser que simplemente no hayamos coincidido! Ya sabes...

-¿A sí? ¡No lo has visto ni una vez en ¿Cuántos años?! ¡¿Tres, cuatro?! -las lágrimas siguieron aumentando- el... el papel ¿qué había escrito en el papel?

-... -trago la poca saliva que tenía en su boca y la sintió aún más seca- ¿Qué papel?

-¡La hoja con el número de teléfono de Eiji! -dio un golpe a la mesa- Sé que tengo esquizofrenia, pero no alzhéimer. ¡Y no me mientas!

Se miraron a los ojos por segundos que parecieron eternos, Ash intentaba mantener la calma, pero por más que limpiaba una y otra vez sus mejillas las lágrimas seguían derramándose.

-...nada -dijo finalmente y como si esa simple palabra le hubiera costado un pedazo del alma- no había nada, estaba... en blanco.

Ash soltó lentamente el aire que contenía inconscientemente y volvió a apretar los labios en un intento de no gritar.

-No es real... La persona...-su voz lastimosa comenzó a quebrarse y veía todo borroso por sus acuosos ojos verdes- la persona que más amo y por la que quería estar bien y ser normal no e-existe.

Ya no quiso contenerse más, dejó fluir y salir todo el dolor, la decepción, impotencia, se sentía desorientado, perdido, viviendo una mentira que ya había considerado como tal pero que jamás quiso aceptar.

-Ash... -en realidad no sabía que decir y solo atino a guardar silencio, mirando al menor caer en la desesperación de no saber qué es real.

-Mi Eiji no es real –fue un susurro bastante audible. El llanto no cesaba, al contrario parecía aumentar- él no... Pero yo... Yo lo amo, Shorter -lo miro con la agonía en sus ojos- ¡Y lo que yo siento si es real!

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo superas algo así? ¿Cómo aceptas que el sentimiento más noble era dirigido a un inexistente ser? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué pensar en un momento así?

Shorter lo abrazo y se unió a su dolor, verlo así de vulnerable, frágil y roto, le calo a él también, y también lloró.

-Lo sé, -acaricio los cabellos rubios- lo sé, Ashy.

El menor abrazo a su amigo fuertemente, desesperado de aferrarse a algo real, que no desapareciera tras una píldora. Gritó desgarrando hasta sus pulmones, encerrado en una burbuja de lenta y confusa agonía.

Deseó el engaño, deseó volver a la mentira más hermosa que jamás vivió y nunca regresar al mundo real aún si eso significa atravesar diariamente su infierno de sarcásticos y agresivos demonios.

-Shorter... Yo... -dio un jadeo en busca de aire- ¿qué... qué hago? ¡¿Qué mierda se supone que haga?!

Duraron un rato más abrazados, sin decir nada y limpiando la humedad en sus rostros de vez en cuando hasta desapareció... Al menos desapareció para el mayor.

-Medicina... -dijo de un momento a otro y sin emoción alguna en su voz- Tomaré mi medicina.

Se puso de pie y busco en los frasquitos algún ansiolítico, eran los primeros que quería tomar y así lo hizo, después de tragarlos tomo el frasco del experimental antipsicótico, quería tomarlo antes de que el ansiolítico lo será todo mareado, jugo las píldoras en su mano un momento y las llevo a su boca.

-¡Espera! -detuvo al joven tomándolo por la muñeca- ¿Y si yo estoy mal? ¡¿Y si todo el jodido mundo está mal?!

-¿D-De qué hablas? -pregunto dejando que el otro le quitará las pastillas.

-Que yo no lo vea no significa que no exista. Tú lo vez, tus ojos lo ven, ¿Qué más necesitas?

-No te entiendo -parpadeo rápidamente y peino sus finos cabellos hacia atrás- Necesito que sea real, poder tocarlo... Quiero abrazarlo, Shorter.

-¡Ya lo hiciste! Vamos, Ash, hasta conoces su aroma. ¡Él es real! Y si quieres pasar tu cumpleaños con Eiji... -tomo el frasco de antipsicóticos y lo arrojó a la basura junto a las pastillas en su mano- no necesitas esto.

-¡¿Qué haces?! -quiso recuperarlo pero el mayor le impidió el pasó- ¡Tengo que ponerme bien, estoy cansado de está jodida enfermedad!

-Pero hoy es tu cumpleaños, ¿No quieres pasarlo con él?

Una lucha de miradas que duró unos instantes termino con Ash yéndose a la sala, él estaba acostado en el sofá y Shorter se encargó de lavar los platos.

-Tal vez tome un rato -menciono desde donde estaba- cuando pase... ¿Podrías llevarme al parque? Yo solo, siento que... debo estar ahí.

-¡Seguro, Ash!

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a oscurecer, Shorter subió a la habitación de su querido amigo y entro sin tocar, Ash estaba sentado en el medio de su cama, siguiendo con la mirada a un travieso ratón sin piel ni ojos que se había robado las alas del hada con quién charlaba, una de esas que vivía bajo su cama.

Él mayor miro la hora en su celular 07:45 pm, y volvió la vista al perdido chico.

-Ya es tiempo... -susurro y camino hasta el muchacho para ponerlo de pie- Ash, vamos al parque. Eiji quiere verte.

-Eiji, -ese nombre siempre captaba su atención- quiero abrazar a Eiji, quiero estar con él hoy.

Cuando llegaron al lugar solo había un par de personas a lo lejos, nadie los molestaría, ni sería molestado. Caminaron por el pasto un rato mientras Ash hablaba con lo que dijo que era un perro andando a dos patas.

Paso alrededor de una hora más cuando Ash visualizo unos lacios y alborotados mechones negros.

-¡Eiji! -corrió a su encuentro con una sonrisa enorme y lo abrazo apenas tuvo oportunidad.

-Hola, Ash. Feliz cumpleaños, -su radiante sonrisa de siempre estaba iluminando su perfecto rostro- te extrañe.

Ambos sonreían con inmensa alegría y se sentaron en una banca para conversar, el japonés arreglo un poco el cabello de su novio y volvió a abrazarlo.

-Eiji ¿Por qué me dejaste? -con triste expresión junto su frente con la del otro y le miró a esos preciosos ojos que adoraba- ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Fue mi culpa?

-No -respondió pausadamente- no es tu culpa, calabacita.

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura y en un rápido movimiento logro besar suavemente sus labios, Ash no se movió, sorprendido y algo asustado permaneció quieto hasta que su novio se separó de él.

-¿Te dolió, cariño? -pregunto continuando las caricias en su rostro.

-N-No... Es por qué, ¿es un beso de amor?

-Si -sonrió aún más- no duele porque nos amamos ¿Entiendes? No será doloroso mientras me ames solo a mí.

Esta vez el beso en los labios lo dio Ash y al terminar Eiji sonreía, orgulloso de su novio.

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! yo también te amo, Eiji -lo tomo de la mano y le beso el dorso de esta- ¡Te amo mucho! Para siempre y por siempre mi bendito rayo de luz.

Él rubio también sonrió y luego los dos rieron felices, está vez Eiji fue quien repartió muchos besitos por todo el rostro de Ash mientras él seguía riendo alegremente.

Para cuándo Shorter alcanzo al americano lo encontró sentado sonriendo y con un brillo en sus ojos, conversaba animado y suspiraba completamente enamorado - _Esta con Eiji_ \- pensó y se sentó a una distancia prudente, donde pudiera vigilarlo sin molestarle.

-Disfruta tu día, amigo. Feliz cumpleaños -dijo mirando al rubio reír- Espero que no olvides... despedirte adecuadamente.

**_ ººººCRAZY LOVERSºººº _ **

Al día siguiente Ash fue llevado al hospital mental donde sería internado hasta que fuera capaz de integrarse a la sociedad. Cada semana recibía cartas de parte de Shorter, cada semana sin falta, y de vez en cuando, de Griffin también. Hubo una en especial, una con la firma de su hermano que le provocó un ataque de ira y frustración, la que informaba sobre la muerte de su padre, aquello le fue inesperadamente doloroso, había gritado tan fuerte y alto que sintió su garganta desgarrarse. Si, quizás él no era un buen padre... pero era su padre.

Cuando las visitas le fueron permitidas su mejor amigo no falló ni una sola vez, le platicaba de su día a día, de su nuevo trabajo y de que seguía teniendo un lugar para él... de que aún le esperaba con ansias.

Y Ash le contaba de los doctores que lo atendían, de cómo iba su tratamiento, como se sentía, como anhelaba volver a casa y como se esforzaba por lograrlo, luchando contra una enfermedad que lo consumió toda su vida y que sabía que jamás se curaría, pero seguiría adelante, en su tratamiento y sus ejercicios sociales, en su vida.

Entonces, un 12 de agosto, siete años después, fue dado de alta, y recibido fuera del hospital por su mejor amigo en compañía de su hermano mayor.

-Felicidades, Ash -dijo su hermano y abrazo al joven de ahora 25 años- y feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias, Griffin –le devolvió el gesto gentilmente- Es bueno verte, hermano.

Sonreía, con sinceridad y alivió, quizás ahora sería capaz de tener una buena relación con su medio hermano, al menos lo intentaría.

-¡Ashy! -le salto encima en un abrazo, como un koala a su árbol- ¡Feliz cumple, amigo!

-Bájate pandillero, estás pesado -reía con las reacciones y gestos de su querido amigo, y cuando finalmente este se apartó fue Ash quien lo abrazo, con firmeza y un genuino amor- Gracias por todo, Shorter.

Su expresión era tranquila pero él se sentía algo inquieto, expectante, su corazón latía con fuerte ritmo y las palmas de las manos le sudaban frió... como si estuviera esperando algo. No... más bien, como si le estuviera faltando alguien.

Caminaron al subterráneo, para ir a celebrar a algún buen lugar. Y fue así como, siete años después, Ash había salido... y Eiji había desaparecido...

El tren se detuvo frente a ellos y los tres entraron. De repente, como si un rayo hubiera atravesado su mente, Ash reconoció ese vagón, aquel donde había encontrado un supuesto ser de luz años atrás que provocó tanto dolor, sonrió con nostalgia y algo de decepción para entonces murmurar - **_Para siempre y por siempre. .. Mi maldito rayo de luz._**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
